


We Rub One Out To Get Lucky

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Rating: NC17, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Ron knows that what he's doing is wrong to the core, but that arse. That delicious arse...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Thanks much to my dear friend D for the beta-check. This one's for you! <3

“Merlin, it was so much easier hating you, Malfoy!”

Draco couldn’t deny that Weasley was right. Probably for the first time in his pathetic life. But Draco was too busy at the moment to give Weasley a hard time. _No pun intended._

“It’s just... hmmm ... this arse of yours. You have the charisma of a public toilet on a Friday night... _OUCH, bastard_... but that delicious, hot bouncing castle... wiggling just for me. I... I just can’t stop licking it!”

Draco groaned as Weasley’s tongue swept over his needy hole. He knew that he should have thought this over more thoroughly. What would Draco’s parents think, for example? The thought alone of their son wasting his precious Pureblood sperm with a sponger would probably be enough to kill them on the spot. In spite of all that, Draco’s mouth didn’t consider even for a second  to stop sucking Weasley’s rigid cock. He felt the redhead’s hot breath travelling over his pucker and before he could react, a delicious sensation took over as Weasley’s tongue plunged into him like a jackhammer. It made Draco suck Weasley harder and faster, pre-come trickling from the abused slit, moistening the Slytherin’s swollen lips.

“Malfoy, I... ”

“Freckletron, I... ”

Both boys cried out in unison as they simultaneously reached orgasm; semen spurting into Draco’s eager mouth and decorating Weasley’s chest and belly.

“Merlin, that was... ”

“Yeah... ”

“Er... should we kiss?”

“Better not, Weasley. It’s not like we’re in a relationship or something... right?”

“Yeah. Of course. You’re right. This is just... er... ”

“A way to relieve tension. All boys do that.”

“ _All_ boys?”

“I guess so. And most of all, we’re sworn enemies.”

“Arch-nemesisses. Arch-neme... ”

“Adversaries.”

“Yeah, that.”

“So this is a one-time thing, right?”

“Definitely.”

“So I guess this is the part where you grab your clothes and... ”

“Do you _want_ me to grab my clothes?”

“Weasley!”

“What?”

“Don’t.”

And Draco pressed his lips onto Weasley’s, kissing him passionately. They had to break up, of course. First thing tomorrow. But then again, it was Saturday. So they would have lots of time to... Next month! Definitely next month. Or...


End file.
